


What dreams may come

by Imperioimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angelic Grace Bondage (Supernatural), Angelic Grace Kink (Supernatural), Canon-Typical Violence, Destiel - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Dom!Cas, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Slow Burn, Smut, Sub!Dean, Top!Cas, Unprotected Sex, bottom!Dean, convincing look-alike gif, destiel sex gif, gif, gif fic, porn gif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 11:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imperioimpala/pseuds/Imperioimpala
Summary: Dean has reoccurring dreams of the angel that he calls his best friend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit guys!! So many people are reading this!! I didn't expect it! Follow me on tumblr with the url imperiusimpala ! Also I'm doing fics by commission! Message me on here or on tumblr for details!! Comments and kudos always appreciated!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The autumn breeze blew softly, ruffling his short spiky hair as it did, Dean looked into those familiar sky blue eyes adoringly. "I love you Cas, I always will"  
"I don't love you Dean"  
He backed away in rejection, feeling a lump in his throat

Beep beep beep

Dean opened his eyes and slapped his alarm clock in annoyance  
"Fucking dreams gotta stop" he grumbled getting up from bed

He made his way to the kitchen where the other residents of the bunker were sitting having breakfast 

"Morning, Dean. Sleep well?" Cas greeted him

Dean looked up at him, feeling himself flush

"Yeah, fine I guess" he grumbled

It wasn't a convincing response but neither of the other men questioned it. Dean's brother Sam looked up from his laptop.

"So, get this." Sam began, implementing his trademark phrase "There's been disappearances the last couple weeks in Coeur d'Alene Idaho, but the thing is every missing person was had been spotted with the previous missing people shortly before disappearing."

Dean was glad with the change of subject, although he didn't really feel like being locked in a car for 20 hours with the object of his reoccurring dreams

"Okay, let me have some coffee then we'll leave in a bit" he sighed

The other two went to go pack a bag, leaving him alone in the kitchen  
"This has got to stop" he mumbled to himself once he was alone, laying his head on the table

\-----------------------♡------------------------

Half an hour later they were all seated in Dean's car, a handsome black 67' impala Sam was using his laptop again, Dean sat in the driver's seat tapping the steering wheel in rhythm to the ac/dc tape that was playing, and Cas sat in the back seat stiffly. It went on like this for a fair while, the silence only broken by the music, and for that Dean was thankful. 

'Hey Cas, can you pass me the skittles out of that bag beside you?" Dean asked an hour or so into the trip

Cas fumbled through the bag, finally locating the colourful sweets. He reached forward to hand them to dean. Dean reached back, blindly for his snack, grabbing what he meant to be the package, but instead, he felt Cas's warm hand in his. He flushed again in horror, as his mind went back to the dreams.

"Uhh, Dean? The skittles?" Cas inquired bringing him back to earth and the realization that he was still holding onto Cas's hand

"Right." Dean said simply and gruffly, finally grabbing the candy

They drove on, hardly speaking for several hours, though Dean was no longer tapping along with the music and in fact sat rather stiff. 17 hours later they arrived in Coeur d'Alene 

"Well, we made good time, at least" was all he said as he flicked on the turn signal and drove up to a small motel. He located a parking spot and stopped the car

"I'll go get us a room," he told the others

The motel office was dingy and small, dean hoped the whole motel wasn't like this, but to be fair he'd stayed in worse. He rang the bell on the desk, and an elderly lady emerged from the back room

"A room for 3 please." He requested

The lady frowned "there's one of those ridiculous fan expos in town. We're all full except for one room with one double and one twin bed"

"Okay, I'll try somewhere else," Dean said with a panicked thought of being forced to bunk with cas for at least a couple days while they investigated

"Wouldn't bother. Everywhere else will be full up. We're not exactly people's first choice" 

Dean felt a horrible knot in his stomach. He knew he'd be the one to share his bed, Sam kicked in his sleep something terrible. 

"That'll have to do then," he told the lady, pulling out a credit card

"Thank you mr.. Smith," she said looking down at the credit card and up at Dean

Dean grumpily returned to the car and moved it in front of the room they'd been assigned. They all piled out and grabbed their bags. 

"It was all that was left" Dean explained opening the door

The room was very small, with a small bathroom in the back, the two beds and side tables taking up most of it, other than a small table and rickety chair in the corner.

"I'll just sit here, and wait for morning. I can watch over you both that way" Cas said, moving towards the chair. But when he sat it made a splintering sound, and the seat sank down deep, then all of a sudden he was on the ground.  
"Perhaps I won't then," he mumbled standing up and dusting himself off

Sam laughed, but Dean just stared. Unsure of how to react to the situation.

"I'll bunk with Sam, then." He said finally, deciding bruises were better than sexual frustration.

"You know that won't work, Dean." Sam said "I kick hard enough that you'll be sore before the case even gets going" 

Dean knew he was right. "Fine" he grumbled, flopping down on the double, still in his jeans "good night then"

Cas sat down on the bed "it's just for a bit, then we'll go home and you can have your own bed again" he reminded Dean, while kicking off his shoes, and laying down

"That's not the problem," Dean thought to himself as he forced himself to sleep

He woke the next morning to an empty room and a note on the little table.  
"You didn't seem to want to wake up so we started without you, we've gone to interview the witnesses, you take the last known locations"

Dean sighed, and put on his FBI suit and then left. 

Each potential crime scene was less helpful than the last. About four hours later he sat watching a security tape of one girl's disappearance at a theme park in a sickeningly cheerful Garfield themed area. He watched as a man who'd gone missing a week before led her away, and she didn't even question it. His eyes caught a glimmer as he looked towards the camera

So, it's a shifter, but why did she go with him?" He wondered aloud 

He watched it several more times, trying to read the lips of the two of them but failing. Finally, he just took a copy of the tape and left. He headed back to the car, deep in thought. When he entered the parking lot, he noticed a familiar form leaning against his car 

"Hey, Sam. Wheres Cas?" 

Sam looked up "we should go home, Dean," he told him "there's nothing going on here"

Dean stopped in his tracks "there obviously is" he said "we're not leaving"  
Just then Dean felt a splitting pain in the back of his head. He fell to the ground as everything went hazy, the last thing he saw was a pair of icy blue eyes, that felt much less comforting than usual

When he awoke the sun was setting. He instinctively clutched his head, feeling the dried blood. He was definitely going to enjoy killing these things. 

Arriving back at the hotel room he was surprised to find it empty. He went straight to the bathroom, stripping off his shirt on the way. He opened the door and found himself frozen in his tracks. Stepping out of the shower in a hair dishevelled, dripping wet, glorious display of naked bronze muscle was cas.

Dean just stared. Awestruck.

"Hello, Dean" Cas said simply.

Dean opened his mouth, then closed it in a somewhat fish-like fashion.

"What happened to your head, dean?" cas asked him, concerned upon noticing all the blood

Dean finally snapped out of it, returning to reality. 

"Shit, sorry," he said backing up and slamming the door back shut behind him  
He shook his head hard to rid himself of the fuzzy feeling clouding his thoughts, then grabbed his keys and left again in a rush. 

He found himself at a bar, downing a glass of whiskey. A pretty young lady sat down beside him  
"Wow, drinking like that can only be for one of two things. Celebration, or silencing your thoughts. Which is it sugar?" She asked placing a hand on his thigh

"Well, I ain't celebrating." He mumbled  
"You wanna get out of here?" She asked him  
"I don't normally do this but my apartment is only 2 blocks from here"

Dean thought for a second, he really did need a release after earlier.

"We could do that" he finally told her, standing to leave

\---------------♡---------------

They stumbled into the door, a mass of limbs. She devoured dean's lips as he reached up her skirt. He looked into her sky blue eyes. Suddenly he stopped

"I can't do this," he told her quietly.

"Why? Come on, sugar." She asked

"I'm just not in it" he responded

"Is it the pretty boy angel?" She asked

Dean froze, and stared. 

"I never told you about him," Dean said, reaching to his belt where he kept his knife

"He was very nice when he questioned us earlier," she told him, unfazed by his trepidation. "Wasn't he, fellas?' She added looking up

Dean turned around to see three large men behind him, he recognized them from the missing posters. 

"Fucking shifters" dean groaned 

"Ooh, smarter than you look" the girl congratulated him as the three men rushed him. He moved his knife in front of him, quickly. Impaling the one who tried to grab him. He removed it with a tug then spun and sliced the other's neck. He stared at the third.  
"Come get it" he challenged, but the third man turned and ran he turned back to the girl.  
"How many of you are there?" He questioned moving towards her, weapon clutched in hand 

"You'll just have to find out" she grinned

"Wrong answer" he growled thrusting the knife in her chest. 

He sighed down at the dying girl, pulled his knife out of her chest and wiped it on her bed spread

"Fucking shifters"


	2. About time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean opened the door to the motel room. 

"Dean, where did you go?" Cas began, stopping when he saw the state dean was in  
"What happened?" 

"Shifters happened." He grumbled heading to the bathroom "is this actually empty now?"

Cas nodded and Dean went in, slamming the door back shut behind him. 

30 minutes later the water shut off, and Dean emerged from the steamy room to find Sam had returned.

"Brought you food but it's likely cold by now," he told dean with a smirk

Dean avoided his gaze and picked up the fast-food bag from the table. Cas watched him from their bed, as he tore into the burger while standing in the corner. 

"What?" Dean asked

"Are you not going to sit down?" Cas questioned him

"Right, yeah," he said sitting on the very edge of the bed, stiffly.

Sam and Cas looked at him but said nothing. 

"Cas tells me you say it's shifters." Sam finally said, breaking the silence. 

Dean nodded 

"It fits. We better get some sleep and we'll find their nest in the morning. It's strange to see them working as a pack, but not unheard of. Sam concluded 

Dean's stomach knotted, how would he share a bed with Cas after what happened earlier?

Sam turned off the light "goodnight" he told them, rolling over and closing his eyes

Dean turned and looked at Cas, who was already laying in the bed. 

He took a deep breath and layed down

\---------------♡--------------

Cas's wet, muscular body stood before Dean once again 

"You're incredible Cas," he told him moving towards the angel and running a finger down his chest "I want you. Now." He told him, reaching down and grasping his cock. "You're mine, my angel." He said, pumping it slow

"I'm not yours, Dean. I never will be"

Dean woke in a sweat, his normally loose pyjama pants shockingly tight all of a sudden, and his growning erection disturbingly close to Cas's ass. He jumped out of bed, and stood, looking down at Cas. Then shook his head firmly again, and quickly left the motel room.

He returned at dawn, to find sam had gone on a coffee run. Cas remained in the room, sitting on the bed.

"Where did you go, Dean?" He asked him

"For a walk, couldn't sleep"

"Oh." Cas responded then added, "dreams again?"

Dean stared at Cas, mouth agape much like it was when he had opened the bathroom door at the wrong time the day before.

"How did you...?"

"Because Dean.." he said standing "I was the reason you'd had those dreams."

Dean still just stared

"I sensed there was something going on with you months ago. I started giving you the dreams to see how long it'd take you to admit it, of course being a Winchester your will is strong. I can suggest a topic, and begin your dreams but your mind forces it's way through and changes them midway"

Suddenly Cas moved forward and Dean found himself pinned against the wall, and feeling slightly trapped in the best way.  
"So, what shall we do about this?" He asked raising an eyebrow and looking at Dean like prey.

Dean just let out a small squeak, but the tent in his pants spoke for him. 

Cas reached down and palmed him through the fabric

"Bed. Now." He ordered him, firmly  
Dean remained shocked, but obeyed, scrambling over and onto the very piece of furniture he'd been actively avoiding. Cas stood over him watching intently.

"When I felt your dick against my ass last night I knew neither of us would last much longer fighting it," Cas told him "I was done with my experiment. We both needed it to end"

Cas snapped his fingers and Dean's clothes were suddenly folded neatly on the table. Cas stared intently at dean and cocked his eyebrow again. Dean suddenly was startled to find he couldn't move.

"Don't bother fighting it. It's grace holding you, you can't break it" Cas told him absentmindedly while stripping off his shirt. He then leaned in towards Dean placing a rough kiss on his mouth. Dean began to feel a warm tingling sensation running down his body. It stopped at his crotch then began vibrating, dean cried out.  
"Grace" Castiel began "is good for much more than smiting, you see."  
Tendrils of the vibrating warmth moved snaked around him, probing experimentally at his rim, then plunging inside, dean let out a small squeak at the welcome intrusion 

"That's a good boy, dean. You look so pretty like that"  
He lay, cock fully erect and leaking, writhing within his grace bonds the grace pumped him hard. Cas placed a hand on each of Dean's hips and leaned down over his member, opening his mouth and hovering over it. "Is this what you want, boy? Beg." Dean was beyond any objection "Please, cas! Please suck me off! Swallow me down! make me cum!" "Well if you insist" Cas dove down in one swoop, swallowing dean down to the hilt, angels it would seem did not have gag reflexes. He hummed in contentment around Dean's dick. Sucking and bobbing his head happily. He ran his head up and down the vein on the underside of Dean's member, and before too long it was just too much. "Shit, cas I'm gonna come," he said breathily  
"Let it go, pet," Cas said, popping off obscenely  
Dean came with a cry, and cas leaned down and kissed him again, even more roughly than before, then with a snap Cas's clothes were gone too  
"I'm going to let the grace go so you can ride me," Cas told him matter of factly.  
Dean nodded and the pressure on his limbs eased Cas sat on the bed and beckoned to dean to climb on his lap.  
Dean obliged, hovering his grace opened hole just above the angel's massive cock. He lined it up and sank down with a moan  
Cas threw his head back and moaned too "good boy, now bounce." Dean did as he was told, the angel's rough calloused hands gripping his sides  
Castiel moaned something Dean didn't understand, but he recognized as Enochian, suddenly Cas lifted Dean and flipped them over, with dean on his belly on the bed. "Too slow," he said gruffly, returning the grace bonds to the hunter's limbs he then began pounding into Dean's ass like it owed him money. It was clear that since dean already got off it was now Cas's turn. Every few thrusts Cas's dick brushed against Dean's prostate, making him cry out Cas's name roughly, as he reached up and tried to touch his cock which was now hard and leaking once again.  
"That's it, say my name." He moaned, slapping Dean firmly on the ass. He reached forward and grabbed Dean's hair, pulling it so his head was pulled back roughly. Dean moaned his name again.  
"You like that huh? Like it when I manhandle you? What a good boy, take my cock so good" the new angle made it so every thrust hit Dean's prostate, making him see stars, he was soon coming with a yell, and Cas's hips stuttered and Dean felt his ass filled with warm cum. Cas pulled out and watched the white sticky fluid run out of dean "so pretty. Such a good boy. I was right to give you the nudge you needed" 

"I guess it's a good thing that chair was so fragile" dean laughed

"Oh, it wasn't. It took a fair bit of force to break"

Dean stared "well, still. Good thing it broke."

\--------------♡-------------

On the other side of the motel door Sam waited with the coffee.

"It's about time" he smiled "but they need to hurry it up, we have shifters to kill"


End file.
